


Crashing Waves

by UltC



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Link and zelda love each other and nobody can stop them, Lovey-Dovey, Marriage, Oil massage, One Shot, Romance, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, That one with the one leg up, Tropical setting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk what it's called, newlyweds, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltC/pseuds/UltC
Summary: Link and Zelda's wedding has ended, and the two are enjoying their honeymoon on a fabulous private beach all to themselves. Whatever shall they do with all this time on their hands?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Crashing Waves

** Crashing Waves **

They say that the most important thing you can do in life is find somebody who loves you for who you are. Somebody who understands your mind and loves you, not despite all your flaws, but because of them. They say that this is what is known as unconditional love.

Link knew that he had found that as he sat on the wraparound deck of the beach house, located in sunny Koho Cove.

This spot had just recently been purchased by a Hylian man living in Lurelin. He had originally imagined it as a spot to vacation at with his family, as the property was surrounded by large stone cliffs, and the only entrance to the cove was through a small cave that ran through the western wall. However, after a particularly bad accident on his fishing boat, the man was unable to work, and opted to rent out his Koho Cove property to others for vacations and the like.

Within those walls was unlike anything Link had ever seen when he arrived. The beach was blanketed with hot, white sands, soft enough to walk across barefoot without any fear of a stray shell jabbing into your sole. The palm trees swayed pleasantly in the wind, creating a soft serenade of nature all the way up to the house. The house itself had been built by the original owner and was quite a sight to behold. The roof was protected by sturdy palm leaves and had a wraparound porch from which you could step outside and enjoy the sunshine from the comfort of the shady awning. The bed was made from Rito down and felt like sleeping on a cloud. And every couple days, the owner would swing by with fresh fruit and supplies, so going hungry was never even a thought for him.

However, it wasn’t the cove that Link had fallen for.

It was his new bride, sunbathing on the beach only a couple yards away.

Link and Zelda had been wed for only a couple of days. After nearly a year of preparations to take up the throne as King of Hyrule, Link had passed his test, the only thing keeping him from wedding the woman he loved unconditionally. The ceremony was most extravagant, as expected from the Princess and future Queen of Hyrule. One of the most important weddings in Hyrulean history deserved a honeymoon of equal importance. After careful deliberation for months, the two had decided on Koho Cove, due to its privacy and proximity to the beach.

To say that the place’s atmosphere made it so they were unable to keep their hands of each other would be avoiding the fact that the two of them were insatiable even during the carriage ride to their destination. No, as magical as their honeymoon retreat was, it was the two of them that fueled on their flames of passion just by being near one another.

Zelda held some reserves at first. Link teased her for she still wore a bikini top whenever she graced the beach, even though nobody would be able to see her for miles. After a couple days however, Zelda began to feel more comfortable with their assured privacy, and commonly strode onto the beach in nothing but her swimsuit bottoms, proudly splashing in the surf. Even more commonly, she could be found relaxing in the sun on the hot white sands. It still felt strange, but for somebody so high-strung because of her position and title, it was nice to finally to able to let loose and enjoy herself, even for just a little while.

Today, Zelda had taken up a spot right outside the porch, within view of her new husband. She had laid down a towel on the sand, setting up a beach umbrella to protect her delicate, porcelain skin from the more harmful rays of the sun. She laid on her stomach, facing the beach, with her rear pointed directly at him.

Link had planned on enjoying the view for a bit, enjoying some of the delicious tropical beverages the owner had prepared for them in the icebox. The view, however, had changed since he sat down. He finished off his drink with a slurp, setting it down on the nearby table before standing up and watching his Zelda relaxing into her honeymoon routine. He smirked at her, biting his lip as he thought about everything that they had done in this very house. The bed, the kitchen, the bath…

The beach… Now that was another story.

Link glanced over to the step and chuckled to himself. A small bottle of scented oil had been left on the step, most likely when Zelda was applying her sunscreen. Link sauntered over, picking up the bottle and striding across the beach to reach his wife.

“Forget something?” His voice cut through the soft sound of palm trees swaying, and Zelda got up on her elbows, turning back to look at him with a smile.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I had left it there because I didn’t think I’d need it.” She answered, turning onto her side and revealing her bare front to her newlywed. “Not much good if I don’t have somebody to apply it. I’m not that flexible.”

“Well, now you do.” Link proclaimed, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it by her feet. “Go on, lay back down.” He instructed, preparing the bottle. Zelda giggled, obliging him and turning back over onto her chest, resting her head back down on her crossed arms, sighing happily.

Link let the oil fall into his cupped hand before rubbing them together, feeling his hands run slick with oil. He brought his hands to Zelda’s bare back and began rubbing it in, slowly and sensually. The oil was specially made for her, one of their many wedding gifts presented to them only days ago. Zelda drew air in through her nose as the cool oil touched her skin, exhaling as the tingling effects of the electric safflina mixed in began to tickle her skin everywhere he touched. The skin crawling effects, his warm and calloused hands heating the oil on her delicate flesh…Zelda shuddered, feeling as if she could simply float away.

Link moved up slowly to her shoulders, gently massaging her skin as the pins and needles sensation travelled across her body. Link chuckled as she squirmed under his touch. “Just relax…” He advised, lifting her head to spread the oil across her crossed arms, much to Zelda’s delight.

Link grabbed the bottle again, letting another dollop of oil pool in his palm before spreading it over his hands. He rubbed it into the small of her back, slowly moving downward, cresting over her hips and rubbing the oil into her thighs. Soon, Zelda had been covered from shoulder to heel in the tingling oil, and she turned to look back at him. “Thanks…I really appreciate i- “

Her train of thought was broken as Link began pulling on the ties at the sides of her bikini bottom, letting the knot go free as the strings fell limply by her sides. Zelda turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is that really necessary?” She questioned with a giggle.

“Maybe not,” Link retorted, “but it’s fun for me.” He pulled back her suit bottom, laying it between her legs to get a better looks at her assets. Zelda pouted but complied, laying her head back on the towel as her face flushed ever-so-slightly red.

Link bit his lip as he rubbed the oil into his hands yet again. The feeling of the breeze, the fresh air, the heat of the sun on his skin as he looked down at his naked spouse…it was enough to stir something deep inside of him. He brought his hands to her rump, rubbing a generous amount of oil in.

Zelda gasped as he manhandled her, rubbing her sensually as she felt her skin getting more slippery with each pass. He was really getting in there, his hands cresting over her holy hills, exploring the same ups and downs he had grown so accustomed to, but never ever grew tired of. Zelda giggled as he squeezed her cheeks, letting the flesh stick out in the spaces between his fingers as he let out a small gasp.

“Are you having fun back there?” Zelda teased, resting her cheek in her palm.

“Plenty.” Link responded, his hands traversing down to her soft thighs. His fingers gripped gently at the inside of her legs, slowly pulling them apart only slightly. That’s all he would need. He ran his fingers gently along her great divide, and he felt her squirming once more under his touch.

He slowly travelled farther and farther down her fault line until finally…he found what he was looking for.

“Ah~!” Zelda jumped, crying out as she felt her husband’s fingers suddenly slip inside of her. Her hips raised ever so slightly off the ground as his digits hooked inside of her, her inner walls hugging him tightly. The oil coating his fingers was now within her, and the electric crawling feeling was amplified tenfold within her. Link could feel her slick walls convulsing and looked up to see her staring back at him, mouth agape in surprise. Though her lips did soon curl into a smile, a tittering giggle escaping from deep within. “Y-You’re bad, aren’t you?” She uttered, her lids falling once Link’s middle and index fingers began curling, brushing up against her deepest and most sensitive spots.

“Sure am…” Link answered, gritting his teeth as his erection pressed ever harder against its fabric prison. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there on the beach…

But that wouldn’t be fair to the future Queen of Hyrule, now would it?

“L-Link…Oh Goddess…” Zelda buried her head in her hands, lifting her hips higher for him to have better access to her slick entrance. Now up on her knees, she could feel the same sensation Link was feeling, being one with her lover with not even the cover of shelter to protect them. The feeling was exciting, exhilarating, even. It had been something they had done under the cover of night and the shelter of the brush, but Zelda was positively quivering under his touch in broad daylight.

Link couldn't help himself anymore. Zelda’s slit was now slick with her own natural arousal as well as the electric safflina oils. She dripped and twitched with anticipation right before him. With her ass hanging in the air like that, he simply couldn’t deprive himself of her body anymore. “Enough of this…” He muttered to himself as he dropped his shorts to the sand.

Zelda let out a long moan as she felt the familiar sensation of his head prodding at her entrance. Her skin crawled, and though not a moment ago she had protested such an act, now she was desperate for his warmth. “Oh please, baby…” Zelda whimpered, reaching back and pulling herself apart with one hand, causing Link to shiver with delight. “I need it…L-Link, I need you to take me on this beach, right now…” She purred, moving backwards onto his tip, letting it poke into her.

Link was never one to keep a lady waiting.

He pushed forward, sucking the air through his teeth as Zelda’s loins swallowed him slowly, watching as he disappeared within her. Her empty space soon filled more and more, and Zelda’s elbows fell out from underneath her, collapsing her front to the soft, plush towel below. “Oh Link…L-Link!” She exclaimed, right as his hips collided with hers.

“Oh man…” Link whispered to himself, looking down at his one true love, squirming and writhing under the thrill of such an exciting act of passion in the open. “You okay?” He asked, always making sure he was pleasing her.

Zelda chuckled weakly. “Y-Yeah…I’m better than okay…” She replied, turning to gaze at him lovingly over her shoulder.

Link smirked back at her, rocking his hips back and forth as he thrust into her, slowly and sensually. Zelda gave him a wide smile as she rested her head back on the towel, backing into him in rhythm. Link could feel her hugging him tightly, the oil allowing him to slide gracefully into her pussy. The noises that spewed from his wife’s mouth with each thrust only spurring him on more. His toes curled at the pleasure, looking out at the crashing waves as he rocked his hips back and forth.

As he picked up his speed, Zelda only became more lost in the pleasure. She reached out for something to grab, but found only handfuls of sand falling through her fingers, and the one thing she could see was the crashing waves of the coastline. But right now, more than ever, she needed to see him.

Link stopped as he felt her turning onto her side, beaming down at Zelda as her eyes met his. “Hey…” He sighed, like a lovestruck fool, feeling himself slip out of her for only a moment.

“Hey.” Zelda repeated with a laugh, lifting her leg up in a revealing manner, and biting her lip shyly. Link took hold of her leg and reentered her without hesitation, causing Zelda to mewl as she felt his warmth reach farther than before, hitting her back wall. Link’s hips starting bucking again into her quivering sex, gripping onto her leg as he pumped furiously into her.

Zelda’s head fell back in the heat of the moment. Her whines mixed with the rustling of the palm trees and the crashing of the waves against the shore, as the cove itself became their own personal paradise of passion.

“Oh baby…” Zelda whimpered up at him, her proper royal façade slipping away. “Oh baby, give it to me…” Zelda’s mouth hung open in ecstasy as Link suddenly felt her clamp around his length, her first orgasm wracking her body as she bucked into him, her voice hitching as she came. Zelda gyrated her hips, grinding against him to feel every single inch inside of her. “Oh Link... I-I love you so much…” She breathed, her words floating around him like a cloud, supporting him.

As her orgasm subsided, Link followed her as she let herself fall onto her back, legs open to accept him. Link planted his hands by her head as he leaned over her, pushing himself past her folds once again. Zelda cried out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around him in an impassioned embrace.

Link looked deep into her hooded eyes, spinning pools of emerald light looking directly back at him. Their bodies were starting to intertwine, the two lovers becoming one in heart and mind. Link’s legs began to grow numb, but he continued pumping, eager to please his Queen-to-be. Zelda’s legs locked around his waist, pulling him in deeper with every single thrust.

“Link…Link!” His name was all that Zelda could muster as he pounded into her, faster and faster until she began to unravel, a twitching mess as her second orgasm washed over her like the waves crashing onto the beach.

Link sighed, giving his legs a moment to rest as he watched her submit to her orgasm, a mewling mess under her hero of a husband. Once she came to, she noticed him staring down at her. Experiencing a moment of clarity, Zelda, flustered, covered her face with her hands. “Stop it!” She laughed, “Don’t look at me like that…it’s embarrassing…” She whined, averting her eyes.

“It’s not.” Link retorted, “You’re beautiful.”

Zelda felt herself flush red from her cheeks to her ears. Link always managed to say the simplest things that just filled her heart to the brim with admiration. “You’re incredible…” She praised, bringing a hand up to brush a stray hair out of his face. “And, well, I couldn't help but notice…”

Zelda suddenly sat up, her body pushing Link to the ground. Zelda crawled on top of him, her naked form straddling his lap with her hands planted on his chest. “…that you can keep going.” She purred.

Zelda’s chest swelled as she took control. No longer was she the sheltered princess that needed to be saved and helped along. Now she would be a powerful Queen of Hyrule…even here. Zelda reached down and grabbed the base of his manhood, humming happily as she felt how hot it was in her hand. Link watched eagerly as she guided him back to the folds of her arousal, still hungry for his love.

Zelda watched Link’s face with absolute focus as she lowered herself onto his shaft. She savored each second as his eyes shut, his mouth hung open with a long sigh as his length disappeared into her. She settled nicely onto his lap with a wiggle of her hips, giggling playfully as Link watched with his jaw in the sand. “Let me take care of you, darling…” She hummed into his ear, starting to rock her hips up and down, small gasps escaping her throat.

Link grunted every time Zelda bounced into his lap, pushing him back into her over and over. His hips began to twitch, and soon his hips were bucking upwards to meet her, hands resting on her thighs to pull her that much closer.

Zelda’s breath quickened as she rode him harder and harder. Her wetness was soaked through from her first two orgasms, and was ready for a third, her walls twitching around him. Link’s breathing became faster as well, suddenly sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. “Oh goddess…Oh goddess…” He panted, his face planted between the soft breasts of Zelda, his Zelda, and his hands clasped around the small of her back.

“Oh yes…yes!” Zelda bucked her hips harder, feeling him pulsing within her. It wouldn’t be long now. “Link…Link…”

“Zelda…I’m g-gonna cum…” His words caused Zelda’s heart to do backflips.

“Yes! Link please…” Zelda pleaded, riding him as fast as she could, “Please, cum…cum…” She begged, feeling herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, threatening to spill over, until...

Zelda felt Link’s back go rigid, his muscles tensing as he was brought to climax. Zelda’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, feeling Link’s orgasm fill her. Her walls tensed around him as she was brought to her own triumphant climax, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, leaving shallow crescents behind. Her pace slowed and the two of them shared a tender embrace as they came together, relishing in their love.

Link wasn’t sure how long they held each other, both afraid to let the other go lest one of them float into the sky, away from the other, away from here. Link managed to pull himself away, holding tightly onto her shoulders, looking into those pure green eyes. They were glossy with pleasure, but they were still the eyes that he fell in love with.

“…You okay?” He asked.

Zelda laughed. Typical Link, always looking out for her needs. “Yes. I feel…amazing.” She answered.

The two of them shared a moment of silence, feeling the air grow cooler as a cloud passed by overhead.

Link stayed with Zelda for some time afterwards, the two of them laying together on that same towel, bare to the world. They spoke to one another, joking and laughing with each other, as they always did. And there they would stay until the setting sun and their rumbling stomachs reminded them of the amount of time they spent naked on the beach. Zelda collected her things and Link scooped up his new bride in his arms, tittering with her as he carried her all the way back towards the house.

Because the two of them both knew that this wasn’t the only excitement they would be enjoying on this fine night in Koho Cove.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is my first ever published work, so I'd love to hear your feedback whether you loved it or hated it! Thanks!


End file.
